


Game Over

by bluephoenixangel, Jenavive



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Bondage, Captivity, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dub/non-con, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Inspired by Roleplay/RoleplayAdaptation, Isolation, M/M, No Romance, No Smut, Psychological Torture, Psychological Warfare, TKSRoleplayCollab, TKSRoleplayCollabsEventFeb2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluephoenixangel/pseuds/bluephoenixangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenavive/pseuds/Jenavive
Summary: Captured by Tsukasa, Senku is forced to face the fact that it really is game over.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81
Collections: TKS Lots of Love/Valentines and RP Month - February 2020





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello! This is another roleplay from the february event! Very short because we started late but I think it turned out pretty well in the end. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> My partner for this was Jenavive (playing Tsukasa)!

Senku could barely estimate how long he'd been here. He didn't even know where 'here' even was. He was never given enough time to tell. 

He was only allowed to see and occasionally move freely when his captor came to 'tend' to him. At all other times he was kept as he was now. All limbs tightly bound and a thick blindfold fastened over his eyes. Alone with the sound of his own breathing and the distant sounds of nature outside his prison. 

He knew he was being kept in a large stone room with only one 'door' and a small window, both tightly crossed with bamboo bars to ensure no escape. He was laid on a thick, comfortable bed of furs and hides and there was a small rough-hewn wood table nearby where food was set when he was being fed. 

All this he knew, but none of it mattered because he couldn't do anything. And considering who his captor was there was practically a negative ten billion percent chance of him getting out of here any time soon. How long had he been left alone this time? He didn't know. He'd considered counting again but threw the idea out in the end, dreading the possibility of being trapped by that counting like he'd been in the stone with only his thoughts for company. 

At least here he had the sounds of wind and birds outside the tiny window, and the feel of the furs beneath him to remind him he really is out of the stone and alive. at least he'd been left with that...

Senku hears familiar heavy footsteps coming toward his cell and shivers. He can't tell if it's in anticipation or fear anymore...

Tsukasa gazed upon his captive, noting the minute changes since the last time he visited. He left his weapon at the entrance of the room before slowly walking over with a water-filled cup. Eyes roaming over the tied body, he let a gentle smile touch his lips, leaning close enough to hold a finger under his prisoner’s chin. Firmly pressing against it until the flesh yielded and bent upwards, he held the cup to Senku’s lips, giving him a chance to rehydrate himself after the last few days. He then brought his mouth close to Senku’s ears, softly asking the same question once again as soon as he finished drinking.

“Senku, will you give up science and join me?”

Senku gratefully gulped down the water, letting the cool liquid soothe his dry throat and cracked lips. Gasping when it was finally pulled away before his lips curled into a scowl.

He bared gritted teeth even as he shivered at the hot breath on his ear and the deep voice. 

"Still ten billion percent no," he hissed defiantly, squirming to try and escape Tsukasa's touch even though a part of him wanted to lean into it, just for the sensation and relief from the solitude. He wished the other would just kill him already. Or at least give up the nice guy act, it was messing with his head…

Tsukasa hummed lightly in disappointment and moved to place the empty cup on the table, returning to shift his hand and caress Senku’s cheek. He wasn’t too concerned about his constant disobedience, knowing fully well that eventually Senku would succumb to him and his ideology. 

He had plenty of time to change his mind, even if he most likely wouldn’t need that long. Senku was a very logical person, relying mostly on his thoughts and knowledge. Despite this, however, he was still a human, and no normal human could endure this type of treatment forever. To someone other than Tsukasa, the signs of captivity in Senku’s body may be glanced over, but he was easily able to see the internal struggle. 

Hopefully today he’d be able to break him that much further.

“That’s a shame,” he started, “you could be free by now, able to explore as you please. I’d even allow you to create and invent to a reasonable extent.” He shifted to pet Senku’s hair. “After all, you don’t have anything to hold out for anymore, do you?”

Senku flinched at that turn of phrase, a bead of sweat running down the back of his neck. He didn't know if Tsukasa was right or wrong. Even if Kohaku, Chrome and the others were still looking for him... would they even be able to find him? Let alone get past Tsukasa and rescue him? 

Maybe he should just give in... or at least pretend to... at least then he'd be out of here, allowed to see and move again...

_ No, _ he couldn't, he couldn't...

"Why should I believe what you're saying?" Senku spat out a whisper. "The last time I told you something you didn't want to hear you broke my neck..." He was shaking now, and despite everything he couldn't bring himself to pull away from Tsukasa's touch.

Tsukasa stilled before resuming his petting. Regardless of what Senku’s mind was saying, his body had already accepted him. He may not know much about psychology, but the cognitive dissonance between his thoughts and his actions would soon lead him to Tsukasa’s side. Even sooner if he pushed the right buttons.

He allowed Senku to enjoy the soothing movements of his hand a bit longer before replying. “You don’t have to believe my words, only the evidence. You’ve been here for a long time Senku, but not once has a rescue been staged for you. They would have noticed you went missing a long time ago, but they didn’t come. The only  _ logical _ conclusion here is that they realized you’re a lost cause - something they can’t hope to recover. And they’ve moved on.”

Senku couldn't help it, he was shaking now. His body shivering with a thousand different emotions that he couldn't define. Part of him wanted to yell at Tsukasa, to kick and bite and scream at what his captor was implying. But in the end it didn't matter, did it? Not his continued defiance, not even whether Tsukasa's theory was right or wrong…

Senku bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut behind the blindfold. He shook his head in pitiful denial but now couldn't help but lean into that damned soothing touch. Despite his efforts a tear slipped out of his eyes and he was almost thankful he had the blindfold to hide it. He didn't want to cry in front of Tsukasa...

Looking at the quaking body beneath him, Tsukasa couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t think Senku even realized how close he was to getting lost in this lengthy game of his. 

Schooling his face into something more compassionate, Tsukasa started undoing the knot of the blindfold, finally giving Senku back his sight. He wanted Senku to focus all of his attention on him, and he wanted Senku to look him in the eye so he could better read his response.

Senku couldn't help but whimper as the blindfold was taken away, eyes blinking rapidly as light assaulted them after so long in darkness. 

"Stop..." he pleaded, not sure what he was asking for. Stop touching him? Stop the mind games? Stop everything?

Eventually, his vision cleared as a few small tears fell from his eyes. Part of him wanted to screw his eyes shut again and refuse to look at Tsukasa. But he couldn't help it, he craved light after so long in darkness. 

He stared up at the older man as that large frame loomed above him. He narrowed his eyes and tried to look defiant even as a few more ushered tears escaped.

_ Adorable. _

That was the main thought in Tsukasa’s mind as he watched Senku continue with his act of rebellion. A bit like a young child that doesn’t know what’s good for them, or possibly even a housepet refusing to be tamed despite their owner trying to give them a better life. Misguided, wrong and  _ pathetic, _ but still adorable. Tsukasa was sure Senku would be satisfied with his life here once his view of the world was properly corrected.

Brushing his fingers beneath Senku’s eyes, he wiped away the glistening tears, his smile widening and becoming genuine. He didn’t think Senku even knew what he was really asking for.

However, he disregarded what Senku said, carrying on as if uninterrupted. “You know I’ve only spoken the truth. The observable and the irrefutable - an objective fact. The fact that you’re suffering Senku…” he continued, leaning in closer, “for nothing.”

Senku made a choked, keening, whining noise at Tsukasa's words and touch. He did screw his eyes shut now, and shook his head vigorously to try and throw off Tsukasa's touch. 

"If you’re so concerned with my suffering then why don't you end it?" he growled venomously, "I still don't get why you haven't killed me, not like you had a problem with it before..." His words carried hurt and betrayal, but by god, he couldn't  _ take this _ much longer. He wanted it to end, and the part of himself that was still defiant would rather die himself than become Tsukasa's toy, no matter how illogical it was... 

If he was gonna give up, he had a defiant hope he could be on his own terms. No matter how much the sinking knot in his stomach hinted that was impossible.

Tsukasa shook his head, sighing. “Before, I killed you out of necessity. It was either that or I let you go and have you oppose me. I told you in the past that we could’ve been friends, so I’d rather not have to kill you again.” 

His hands roamed over Senku’s binds, pulling at them leisurely as if to gather his thoughts. “Fortunately, that’s no longer an issue. Now that I can keep you here, the only escape you’ll ever experience again is by accepting your situation and understanding your place.”

Senku creaked his eyes open to glare helplessly at Tsukasa, more tears of frustration and overstimulation pricking in his eyes. 

"And what exactly is my ‘place’?" he asked through gritted teeth, voice shaking. As Tsukasa toyed with his bonds he couldn't help but squirm and lean into the sensation, his body begging to be freed after so long immobile; his muscles were so stiff and sore.

_ It seems they were finally getting somewhere.  _

Tsukasa could feel something akin to excitement rush through his body, searchingly staring into Senku’s eyes as they opened. It appears he may not need to wait as long as he expected. “Your place is close beside me, working as my right hand. Under my supervision, you’d be able to design and experiment once again.” 

He started painting a vivid image with his words, showing Senku what he could gain through total surrender and obedience. “Wouldn’t you like to better the lives of those who get revived? To at least bring back some of humanity’s inventions? Isn’t that much better than what you’re going through now? Submit to me Senku; give up your dream. At least that way I could allow you to continue doing what you love.”

Senku's breath shuddered and he squirmed in his bonds at Tsukasa's offer, eyes looking up at that predatory gaze, desperate and searching as he swallowed a lump in his throat and chewed on his lip. It wasn't a great offer, no matter what Tsukasa thought. Basically enslave himself to Tsukasa in exchange for being free of this prison, or wait here for an increasingly unlikely rescue. 

"...How can I trust you at all?" He asked genuinely, voice full of hurt. "Even if I do what you say, you could change your mind and kill me the moment you get bored of me..." Senku's breath was uneven and slightly panicked, his body desperate for stimulation and seemingly rebelling against him for even considering taking what seemed to be the only way out.

Tsukasa hummed lightly. It was a valid question. It was true that Senku had no assurances other than his word that he wouldn’t kill him. Turning around at a sedate pace, Tsukasa looked towards the window letting in the dying light. Adorable indeed.

He moved closer to the warmth of the setting sun, letting it brush against his face, eyes closed and head tilted towards it, inhaling and releasing the breaths one after the other. Yes, his question was most definitely valid. However, Senku still didn’t seem to understand. Senku  _ still _ thought he had an option. Still thought he had the right to  _ choose, _ despite there only being a single path he’s allowed to follow. What was death compared to the life he was living now? To the life he would continue living if he didn’t  **_comply?_ ** His only options were to give in or be tied down and trapped in this same room forever.

“Senku, you’re right. I could kill you at any moment,” Tsukasa started, letting his back be the only sight the prisoner saw. “Right now you have nothing but my word that I won’t. You really do just have to trust me.”

A half-rotation later and Tsukasa looked back down on Senku, letting his next words be firm. “But you are once again completely misunderstanding your situation. You are still banking on the faint idea that you’ll one day be rescued if you hold out, which will never happen. If I have to eradicate the village that abandoned you so you’ll let go of that hope, I will.” Heavy, slow steps brought him closer again. Close enough to let Senku see the truth in his eyes.

“Whatever defiance you still hold within you is likely due to your inability to see your options. You can either join me and at least have the limited freedom I’m offering, or you can remain here, slowly losing your sanity until you die.” Tsukasa pulled lightly at Senku’s hair before harshly gripping it, relentlessly continuing. “What is the loss of your mind and friends compared to your fear of me killing you Senku?” He let his hands slacken, loosening his hold and letting him go, still peering intently.

Senku cried out, whether in fear or pain he couldn't tell. Tears streamed down his face. 

Every word of Tsukasa's rant was like a wave of ice water to his soul. Not just because of the cruel truth they held. Tsukasa's threat against the village, against his father's people, was like an icicle through Senku's heart. A terrible realization that turned any response to broken sobs in his throat. 

There... there really wasn’t any way out of this... Tsukasa held all the cards. It had been game over since the moment he'd been captured. 

"Please... please don't... hurt anyone...." he begged between heaving sobs, "Don't... hurt anyone because of me... I-I'll..." he sobbed more and his eyes screwed shut, part of him wanting to beg Tsukasa to just kill him, but he knew it would be useless...

"...Please..." was all he could choke out.

He supposes anyone else would probably feel something akin to heart-wrenching sympathy for Senku. Tsukasa could only feel amused at the sight in front of him, looking down with patience painting his face. What did Senku think this would achieve? That despite the constant fighting and resistance he’s shown, his pleading would be enough to change his mind? He’d been given every opportunity these last few weeks to understand the sole way this could possibly go.

“...What are you hoping to achieve right now? Do you think this,” he gestured to the entirety of Senku’s shaking form, “will make me be inclined to stop? When all you’ve done is turn away from me?”

“It would be rather unfortunate if I had to kill so many people, but so far it seems to be necessary for you to see reason.” A moment passed as he mulled something over. “I could possibly do you the favour of seeing them one last time. Send an invite to them so they could give you their final words. I think they’d be satisfied being able to see you again before they die, and it would be painless - an experience I’m sure you remember.” Another pause as he gauged Senku’s reaction.

“However, if you were to show me that you’ve come to terms with your situation... if you did what I asked of you… if you stopped challenging me, I possibly wouldn’t have cause to do so anymore.” Tsukasa had time. A lot of time. But pressuring Senku and making him feel as if he had to make a decision quickly was something Tsukasa didn’t mind doing.

He framed Senku’s head between his hands, stilling the trembling motions so that he could once again hold Senku’s focus. “So how about this?  _ Give up. _ Give up and accept the kindness I’ve been offering to you before I decide being nice is less effective than being harsh.”

Senku lets out a couple of helpless sobs before he finds his voice again, "I get it... I get it okay..." He said in a choked voice, before slowly opening his eyes and raising them to meet his captor, and his fate. 

"You win... I'll do whatever you want..." He choked out, before casting his eyes downward as shame and despair overtook him, "Don't hurt anyone... Not because of me..." 

With that, Senku went limp and just cried, long and hard and full of sorrow and shame. He closed his eyes as hiccuping sobs shook his frame, wishing the gods would strike him dead right here and now.

Tsukasa stared long and hard at him before reaching down to untie the ropes, gently lifting Senku off the ground and holding him in a bridal carry.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it? After you’ve rested and built your strength back up, I'll see about letting you experiment a bit again. I would really hate for your mind to deteriorate any further."

Tsukasa would have him monitored while he recovered to make sure he didn't still harbour any intentions of leaving, but he had at least succeeded in completing the most challenging part of dealing with Senku. He had broken the man down in the end, so all that remained now was arranging the pieces in a manner more pleasing to his eye.

He wanted Senku as a friend and ally, and if the methods used had him there somewhat...  _ non-consensually, _ then so be it. His vision would be achieved no matter how he had to go about it, and with the victory he had achieved today he was one step closer to making a perfect utopia.

With that final thought, he brought his former prisoner outside of his cell, letting him get a taste of the future lying ahead.

Senku lay limp in those arms, his mind having come to a screeching halt as the reality of his surrender crashed down around him. 

In the absence of thought, he curled up in Tsukasa's arms, trembling at their warmth and firm hold after barely being touched for so long. 

He felt Tsukasa's long hair against his face, surprisingly soft. 

One last tear escaped his blank eyes before they slid closed, and Senku fell into the stilled waters of his mind, unthinking, empty. 

Little more than a vessel for Tsukasa to fill as he pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/KwR7Jv
> 
> Come join the Kingdom of Shipping!


End file.
